Dianna West
Dianna Alexis West Is a Supernatural Hunter and Alpha Werewolf. Early Life Dianna West was born Victoria Alexis Park to Rebecca & Martin Park on December 16, 1986. She lived an uneventful youth, until shortly after she turned 6 she was Bitten By a Werewolf. her father, a Psychiatrist, helped her through the Trauma of her first Change and helped her find control. shortly after she turned 16, the pack that turned her returned to claim her. she easily killed a few of them, as she was now as Delta, but the Alpha of the pack killed her parents, Prompting her to run away and settle in an Abandoned Manor house in Silent Cove. Junior Year and Lycaon ''' Using The Alias Dianna West, she chose to Attend high School after she gained a matter of Control over her Wolf Side and secured a Steel Reinforced cage in the Basement of her House. she soon Began her Junior year at Silent Cove High. She Took several Weeks Leave after accidentally Biting John Howlett Jr. on a full moon night. Fortunately, she was in wolf form at the time and Howlett believed he had been bitten by a stray dog. After returning to school, She took an interest in John, and also Promptly went out on a date with him, hoping to find out whether he had transitioned as she had. after learning, through carefully reading Him, that he had Become A werewolf, she was overcome with guilt over bringing the curse upon him and left in the middle of their date. John, However, Realized her Fear and Comforted her. the two began steadily dating and she joined his Group of Friends/Team of Hunters. She Learned that Lycaon, The Oldest and Most Powerful Werewolf, Was Coming to Silent Cove and warned The hunters. she later assisted them in Killing Lycaon and watched as John became an Alpha because of the Older Werewolf's Death. '''Senior Year and The Dark Ones After John Returned From New York, He and She left in search of Druiddane's Pack after Learning that he was Capturing other Packs and Killing their Alphas. The Two were captured by Druiddane and John was locked in a Jail cell to prepare for a Gladiator-Style Fight to the Death with another Alpha named Cole Parker while Dianna was Forced to Join Druiddane's Pack. However, John and Cole Allied with Each other and Managed to escape, While Dianna managed to convince the Members of The Absorbed Packs to turn on Druiddane and Avenge their Alphas. Much of Druiddane's Pack were Slaughtered by Cole and John, and John Finally Killed The Cowardly Alpha Himself by Slashing out his throat. Dianna and John then Returned Home Learning that Silent Cove was Being attacked by a Group of Ancient Sorcerers known as The Dark Ones. Shortly afterward the Hunters met a Witch named Melanie Whitmore, who quickly became friends with Dianna and Nina. Dianna was Present when John Sr. Explained to the Hunters about the Identity of the Sorcerers. New York And College The hunters, Dianna Included, Relocated to Manhattan to attend College. Dianna and John Moved in together in at The Howlett Mansion, along with Lucas and John Sr. with Logan also Spending much time there as Well. Logan goes missing for Several Days, and Dianna along with the Rest of the Hunters Looks for him, eventually finding him. She Then Drove home, Feeling Tired. She was Assailed by The Sine Nomine, an Assassin working for Tanquam Umbrae, who was waiting for John. She Was Brutally murdered. Aftermath and Legacy From The Emotional Trauma of Losing Dianna as well as the Mental Pain of his Sire Bond to Her Breaking, The Ancient Curses placed on The Malthus and Howlett Bloodlines Activated In John's mind, Driving him Insane and Causing him to Develop a psychotic and sadistic Split Personality, after which he attempted to Take control of New York with the Use of an Army of Monsters he had Amassed. John was Eventually Restored to Sanity and Continued to Hunt down The Sine Nomine and The Tanquam Umbrae, eventually Defeating them. Resurrection(To Be Continued) Powers & Abilities Powers Shifting '- As an alpha werewolf, Dianna possess the ability to shape-shift into the form of large Wolf at will '''Super Human Strength '- As an Alpha werewolf, Dianna possesses strength far beyond that of common betas, and is even stronger in wolf form. 'Super Human Speed '- In Human Form, Dianna can move Three times as fast as normal Humans, and in Wolf form can run at speeds of 70 miles an Hour. 'Super Human Senses '-Dianna Can Smell Things Miles away, hear things within a mile Radius, and See things from far Distances. 'Animal Control - '''Dianna can Control Dogs and other Similar Animals to an extent. '''Resistance to Cold '- As an Alpha werewolf, Dianna Possesses Enhanced Resistance to Cold. 'Pack Sense '-Werewolves can Sense when another member of their pack is Near them, And Can Pinpoint the Exact location of their Alpha, regardless of how far apart they are from said Wolf. Dianna Was Able to Locate John's Location on Several Occasions. 'Rage Enhancement '- Dianna can increase in strength the more that her anger increases. As an Alpha werewolf, this is much more powerful. '''Weaknesses Silver - 'Silver is Dangerous to a Werewolf. it will burn skin if Dianna comes in contact with it, and it will kill her if a weapon made of the metal hits her in the Heart. '''Wolfsbane '- Wolfsbane acts as an Acid if Dianna's Skin comes in contact with it. it will induce involuntary Changing, and will act as a poison if ingested. A Silver Weapon Dipped in the herb will be Twice as Deadly. '''Moonstone - Moonstone will turn off Dianna's power if In the Presence of Moonstone. Mercury '''- Mercury will kill Dianna if It enters her Bloodstream. ''Abilities'' '''Master Markswoman - Though not her preference, Through training with the hunters in combination with her enhanced senses as a werewolf, Dianna is a highly capable markswoman, handling firearms with great skill and competency. 'Master Combatant '- Though more often relying on her brute strength and enhanced reflexes, Dianna has received formal combat training from Lucas and both John Sr. and Jr. which, when coupled with her abilities, has made her a formidable, although somewhat brutal, fighter. '''Master Survivalist - '''As a werewolf, Dianna possesses strong survival instincts. through her time alone before coming to Silent Cove, Dianna became an experienced Survivor, being able to live off the land for weeks without running into civilisation if forced. '''Multilingual - '''Dianna Speaks Spanish fluently, Navajo conversationally, and can understand and read Algonguin and Cree. '''Mythological Knowledge - '''Dianna Possesses a great deal of knowledge of Werewolf legends, Both native american beliefs as well as stories passed among the Packs. Category:Characters Category:Monsters